


A Demon, Really

by senpaicloudy



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Established Relationship, M/M, Possesiveness, Some angst, Yut Lung being a bitch, a sprinkle of hurt comfort, a whole lot of making out, asexual spectrum ash, ash being being protective, eiji a lil spiteful lil naive, implyed sex, no one dies, shorter giving unconditional love, the good shit really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:51:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senpaicloudy/pseuds/senpaicloudy
Summary: AU where nothing bad happens, two years later and Ash has a two bedroom place where he and his boyfriend Eiji, and best friend Shorter live. The newest addition is Yut Lung as Shorter’s boyfriend. They’re all going to college together but Yut Lung has insecurity issues living with such a different kind of couple.





	1. Chapter 1

Scrapped loose leaf notes littered the hardwood floors. Textbooks stacked along a coffee table straight out of a pottery barn catalog. Shorter was on the couch adjacent to his homework with a busted pen in hand. It was finals once again and again he was struggling as his roommate insisted on helping him. Ash sat on the floor legs crossed under the table. He adjusted his reading glasses, shuffling through a pile of notes next to his best friend. 

 

“I can’t do this anymore, I’m losing focus!” Shorter cried, leaning back into the cushion of the couch. The blue velvet fabric made his hair cling to it and he lifted his head to look over at him. 

 

Ash sighed, removing his glasses to rub his temple, “We have to get through these last four chapters of notes, I will not let you fail this final.” 

 

“After that we can take a break?” Shorter perked up, flipping his sunglasses up on his head, ready to buckle down. 

 

Soft footsteps followed down the stairs behind the living room. Yut Lung smoothed his silk sleeve cuff when he turned the corner, listening to the bickering. Shorter’s bright violet hair greeted him from over the couch, baiting him over to run his slender fingers through them, “Darling, you’ve been studying so long.” He leaned in to whisper softly just for him, “I want your tongue in my mouth, let’s go upstairs.”

 

Shorter groaned lowly lifting his chin up to kiss his boyfriend. Yut Lung ran his tongue along his bottom lip trying to entice him. “I want to so badly, so so badly. But Ash and I need to get through these last few chapters.” He disputed, sitting up straight again.

 

Yut Lung narrowed his eyes down at him. He despised the feeling of being ignored. “Fine, whatever.” He said trailing over to the kitchen. 

 

Ash kept an eye on him as he watched Yut Lung reach into the wine cabinet. He nudged his friend drawing his attention to the undiagnosed alcoholic. Shorter was quick the take the bottle from him, knowing how quickly things could escalate, “One glass and I’ll be done, babe.” he laughed nervously pouring the red wine into a crystal glass. 

 

Yut Lung rolled his eyes, putting his weight in the countertops. “Take your time.” He took the glass light between his fingers, but the air still heavy. 

 

“Let’s go out for dinner after, I’ll treat okay, anywhere you want.” Shorter assured him, kissing his forehead. Yut Lung smiled a bit at his boyfriend, getting one more kiss lingering on his lips before taking his wine up to their bedroom. 

 

Finding his spot on the couch once again, Shorter sighed deeply like he nearly avoided something. The blonde watched his friend and threw him his notebook, “Boy, he must be really good in bed.” 

 

Shorter chuckled, “Nevertheless, I think I really love him.” He flipped through to the new chapter, watching doodles of hearts on the pages go by. A reminder of all the times Yut Lung wandered into his mind during class. 

 

The front door jiggled open, pushing Eiji in from the early December air. It hadn’t snowed yet but Eiji really bundled up unsure of New York’s weather. As a third year student from Japan he still couldn’t trust it not to snow on clear days. He slipped his shoes off and padded over to Ash. He pecked his lips, “Not staying long, I’m just dropping off my bags and going for a run.” 

 

“Just be careful, it’s getting dark already.” Ash called as his boyfriend was already up a flight of stairs. 

 

He came down a moment later in warm sweats and jogging earphones, “I’ll start dinner when I get back.” 

 

“How did you find such a cute housewife at the somber age of nineteen?” Shorter laughed waving off Eiji as he closed the door. 

 

Ash raised his eyebrow, “How did you find a wine mom who is the somber age of eighteen?” He challenged. 

 

“Oh shut your mouth, I hope Eiji makes you natto again.” 

 

X

  
  


Shorter slips off the couch dramatically, growling as he crumples old papers. Ash watched him and tried salvaging his notes from underneath his careless actions. “Finally done!” Shorter slaps his hands against his face to bring him out of study mode. 

 

“Not really, we will have to review before the test in the morning but until then. Sure, we are done.” Ash grins a bit at the torment. 

 

“You are a merciless tutor, Ash Lynx. You god damn nerd. You absolute shit head.” Shorter said as he picks himself up off the floor.

 

Ash gets up as well, trying to reorganize their books when Eiji came through the front door. “Eiji, finally someone who doesn’t degrade me for helping them.” 

 

The Japanese boy pulled him into a comforting hug, “But he appreciates it, you’re just a demon when you study.” He laughed pulling away, “I’m going to shower but I’ll be right down.” 

 

“Hey Eiji while your passing, can you tell Yut Lung we are done studying.” Shorter asked. 

 

“Yeah he’s been quiet for a while, maybe he found another bottle in your room.” 

 

“Dude don’t say that.” Shorter glared at Ash, knowing it was a possibly. 

 

Eiji agrees as he bounced up to the second floor, Yut Lung’s room was the first to cross. The door was open a sliver but no lights peered through. Eiji peaked his head in, “Yut Lung? Are you sleeping?” He asked softly, pushing the door open. Yut Lung draped over the bed, glass empty in his hand but he swirled was what left at the bottom. Only a red light from a portable heater illuminated the room. Eiji had a hard time pegging his mood but he assumed it wasn’t good. “Are you okay?” He sat on the floor next to the bed. 

 

Yut Lung finally meet eyes with him, dark saw dark pupils. “I guess I would be sulking.” 

 

“How come?” Eiji asked so sincerely, making Yut Lung feel taken aback. 

 

“I think Shorter is mad with me.” He sighed softly, putting his glass on the side table, “He didn’t want to see me.” 

 

“Well Shorter asked me to come get you.” 

 

Yut Lung scoffed, “Really now? After he sent me away.” 

 

“Don’t be mad at Shorter, studying really makes people edgey.”

 

“On edge, Eiji. I guess I just wanted to be there for him, and he wouldn’t let me.” Yut Lung pouted, pulling his house coat on tighter. 

 

“I’m making dinner after I shower, you can help me and you can give him a meal, that would be very supportive. At least, that’s what I do.” 

 

Yut Lung nods, envisioning his idea and how Shorter would reward him. “That’s a very good idea, Eiji, thank you.” He smiles at the boy, taking his hand.

 

Shorter knocks softly before walking in, “Babe are you ready to go for dinner?” 

 

“Actually, Eiji and I will preparing dinner tonight.” Yut Lung announced, stepped off of the bed as Eiji stepped back. 

 

“I’ll see you in a bit then.” Eiji only smiled as he left. 

 

“You’re one indecisive kid.” Shorter growled, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s slim waist. “Oh what’s this?” He tugged the house coat off his shoulders exposing a skimpy bodysuit of white lacy lingerie. The Chinese boy took much pleasure turning his boyfriend’s face a deep shade of red, only continuing when he pulled his hair back into a loose ribbon. Shorter drank in the sight of porcelain skin decorated with his work of healing bruises. With the new access he complied, peppering kisses down the base of his neck, sucking on the soft skin until his boyfriend let out pleased gasp. Yut Lung pushed him down on the bed, ripping his shirt up to his neck. He was only eager to get on his lap and sink his teeth down on his collarbone. 

 

“Shit, you’re so hot when you’re possessive.” Shorter groaned, bucking his hips against Yut Lung’s on his lap. He responded with a hot breath, lapping his tongue against the pieced marks he left on the skin. 

 

“And I’m a demon when I’m jealous.” He mumbled against his ear, smirking as he retreated.

 

“Is this why you like to wear those high collars, don’t want everyone to know how much you like your neck ravaged.” Shorter chuckled, adjusting his shirt back into place. 

 

“That and I can wear these...” he rose the slit of his skirt up to show the extricate straps down his waist and barely holding all of him in place.

 

Shorter pulled him over close again, “You’re killing me, I will have to watch you make dinner knowing every time you move this simple little garment gets to touch you in all the places I want to.” 

 

“Mhm, you just keep that in mind.” Yut Lung teased as he smoothed his dress down.

 

Eiji was already in the kitchen, the sound of oil on a hot pan sizzled as steam filled the air. He was propped up on the counter with Ash stuck on his face. 

 

“Oh Yut Lung!” He pulled away, embarrassment rising, “Just on time, I need help chopping vegetables.” 

 

“Yeah, because Ash is just being useless.” Shorter snickered, getting comfortable on the couch once again. The blonde stuck his tongue out at his friend and joined him. Some forensic crime show was already playing on the TV. 

 

After helping out Eiji with simple tasks, Yut Lung brought out the wine bottle he had earlier, alarming Ash when he poured two glasses at once. “Eiji, for you.” He offered to the older boy. 

 

“Thank yo-“ 

 

“Eiji, I don’t really think you should. You don’t hold your alcohol very well.” Ash advised, furrowing his brows. 

 

“I do too, you’ve never seen me drink wine before.” Eiji defended, taking the glass “from Yut Lung. 

 

“I guess, I still don’t think you should.” Ash scratched his head settling back into his seat. 

 

“Welcome to the club,” Shorter patted his shoulder, “Can we get a little wine over here, boys!” 

 

“Okay, we absolutely should not be drinking tonight. The final is tomorrow.” Ash smacked his friends arm. 

 

“I said a little, wine is good with a meal.” Shorter protested, “Besides you need to chill a little.”

 

X

 

The four of them sat around the coffee table with a mix of traditional Japanese and Chinese dishes and three empty red wine bottles. Shorter just finished off the rest of the food as Eiji climbed up onto the couch beside Yut Lung. 

 

“This was so much fun, Yut Lung, I’m so happy you helped make dinner.” Eiji leaned against his shoulder affectionately. 

 

“Me too, I think we really impressed, no, supported our boyfriends in the best way we could.” Yut Lung cupped the boy’s face in his hands as he nodded back, “You know what else would impress them?”

 

“What? I’ll do anything!” Eiji grinned, glancing over to Ash. He was sitting on the floor next to him, a hand on his knee cautiously. He didn’t think his boyfriend would be so susceptible to the pressure of drinking. Maybe it was spite for already being protective. 

 

“If we made out, it would be really hot.” 

 

“Okay, that’s enough.” Ash tugged on Eiji’s pant leg, tired of humouring them. 

 

Eiji didn’t even hesitate to press against soft, unfamiliar lips. Yut Lung easily slipped his tongue through his relaxed mouth enticing Eiji to moan Ash’s name. 

 

Shorter stepped in, pulling his boyfriend off of the other boy, “Yut Lung.” He said sternly, but not enough to pull him out of his drunken state, “That’s enough.”

 

Ash took Eiji into his arms, “It’s time for bed.” 

 

“But I’m not done!” Eiji complained but didn’t resist being escorted to his room. 

 

Once the pair were up the stairs Shorter hoisted him up in his arms, “Your turn.” Making his way up to their room.

 

“Are you mad?” Yut Lung asked softly, eyelids getting heavy, “I shouldn’t have done that.”

 

“I’m not mad, and but we have to take care of our friends not make their lives harder.” Shorter explained, knowing it would be lost on him by tomorrow. He laid him down in the silk bed sheets. Yut Lung was uncomplacent while he stripped him of his tight dress then the lingerie. His thin body shivered as Shorter pulled the quilted blanket over him. He began rifling through the drawers and dressed him in the tshirt his boyfriend likes to steal. 

 

He was already fast asleep by the time Shorter went back downstairs to sleep on the couch. When he got back from pulling extra blankets and pillows from the main floor closet, Ash was already laying in his spot. 

 

“Same idea, huh?” Ash said softly, taking one of the blankets from his arms. 

 

“Yeah.” Shorter chuckled, laying on the other end, feet up to his waist, “I’m sorry about Yut Lung, I don’t know what he’s thinking sometimes.” 

 

“God, lay the other way. I don’t want your feet.” Ash shuffled with his friend in the now tiny couch until he was basically being spooned. 

 

They were quiet for a while, Shorter unsure how to bring up his apology again and Ash unsure how to bring up how he could feel Shorter through his pants. He just sighed accepting that’s how it would be, “It’s alright, I know Eiji loves me. But we don’t, we haven’t … “ 

 

“Oh.” Shorter blinked, more surprised than he should be. He’s known Ash for so long, “So watching that must have been weird.” 

 

“I don’t want to. Eiji says he would do whatever makes me comfortable.” Ash admits, “Maybe we will but not now.” 

 

“That’s probably for the best.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw vomiting and hangover

It was only four in the morning when Yut Lung rolled over, feeling the cold spot next to him in bed. It was unusual enough to wrench his eyes open and search the room for his boyfriend. He patted his chest feeling his cotton shirt, trying to piece what happened hours before. They had dinner, that’s about all. He reached for his house coat and padded down the stairs for water. An expert on containing his upcoming hangover. 

Running the tap water cold he saw a tuft of purple and blonde hair on the couch looking rather cozy. He tugged on the mohawk, sipping his water loudly, “So, you’d rather sleep with Ash than your own boyfriend?” 

Shorter peered up at him, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, “Babe, what are you doing up?” 

“I couldn’t find you, I thought maybe you left me.” Yut Lung forced guilt in his tone. 

Shorter reached his hand up to hold him, “Nah, I would never think of leaving you.” 

Ash tossed the blankets to the floor, “Oh my god, shut up.” 

Yut Lung narrowed his eyes at him, “You know, I think I heard Eiji throwing up when I came down stairs, I thought you were with him though.” 

Ash shot up to their room, the worst case scenario settling in. He flung the door open to check the bed first, “Eiji?!” He called, stumbling in, falling next to the bed. His boyfriend poked his head out the blankets, sleepy eyes not even opened. “Hey, are you okay?” Ash asked softly, brushing dark hair back, he was really warm, “Do you feel sick?” 

Eiji shook his head, sitting up a bit, back on the bed frame. “No, why would I?” He mumbled, taking a pause letting his stomach settle. His eyes widen as he held his mouth, “Oh.” 

“Hangover, babe. I’ll go get you water, maybe something to eat.” Ash sighed, now thankful that Yut Lung woke him up when he did. He kissed his forehead before he went back to the first floor. 

On his way to the kitchen he heard a moan coming the couch, he could only roll his eyes grabbing a glass out of the top shelf. He ran the water but Yut Lung caught his eye sitting up quickly, “What was that?” 

“What?” Ash turned to him, shutting off the water. 

“Sounded like something fell…” Shorter leaned over the edge, boyfriend in lap. 

They all heard Eiji cry for Ash weakly, and he darted back up to discover his boyfriend on the floor halfway to the en-suite bathroom. He had vomited on the floor and hand slipped in it covering half his body. Eiji looked up at him tears pouring down his cheeks, unsure what to say. 

“Eiji, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have left you.” Ash whispered, wiping the vomit off his mouth and tears off his cheeks, “Don't worry about the mess, let’s just clean you up.” 

“I’m going to… again…” Eiji held his mouth as his boyfriend set him by the toilet. He emptied his stomach again, listening to Ash run a bath for him. “Ash, I’m so sorry. You told me not to.” He panted. His hair became sticky with sweat and puke clinging to his face. His boyfriend pulled his shirt up over his head and discarded his sleep pants quickly, throwing them in the hamper in the corner.

He transferred him into the bathtub, supplying him with a bucket in his lap, “It’s okay, I guess you’ve never drank American wine before.” He smiled weakly at him, it was hard to see him this way. He took a cloth and dunked it in the water to begin washing the puke off of his chest. 

“Oh you have your final this morning too, I am so careless…” Eiji’s eyes welled up with more tears, bringing his hand up to his face to hide his guilt. 

Ash watched him start sobbing, snot now dripping down his face, “Eiji, you will always come first, no matter what. No more crying, you’re already so dehydrated.” He reached behind him for a box of tissues. 

He hiccuped a while longer, blowing his nose clean. “I’m such a mess, you don’t have to stay here.” Eiji sighed heavily, everything seeming to clear up. 

“You’re hopeless, that’s why I have to stay.” Ash retorted, backtracking to the bedroom to get him fresh clothes. 

Eiji stood up in the bath, clean as he would be. His boyfriend was quick to wrap a towel around him, kissing his forehead. “I love you, you know.” The Japanese boy smiled, headache setting in. 

“I love you too.” Ash blushed, running his hands threw his hair, “Now bed, bring your bucket. I promised you water.”


	3. Chapter 3

 

The sun set over New York inviting the last of its light dim from the front windows of the home. It was another warm, snowless December afternoon. Finals were over with Yut Lung’s being the last one.

Eiji relaxed his legs over his boyfriend’s lap as he nestled in the corner of the velvet couch. Both of their heads turned to see Yut Lung swing open the front door. He didn’t seem totally impressed as he found Shorter in the kitchen.

“Babe! How did it go?” He took his hands in his, pecking him on the cheek to greet him.

“You would know if your checked your phone, I texted you when I left.” Yut Lung leaned in, nipping his bottom lip in dissatisfaction, “That class was the easiest, I’ve done programming for years.”

“So that’s everyone’s finals?” Eiji piped in excitedly.

“Yeah that’s it.” Shorter answered navigating next to the couple. Yut Lung sat on the floor next to him, placing his school bag behind the couch. “So what are you guys doing for the winter break?”

“We are going back to Japan to spend it with my parents, it’ll be the first time Ash will meet them.” Eiji ran his hands through blonde hair, it was his only wish for the holidays.

“It will also be the first time I’ve left the country, or met parents or conversed in Japanese.” Ash added, rolling his eyes. He actually didn’t mind all the trouble, he just wanted Eiji to be happy and if that meant getting to know his family then he was sure it would grow on him.

“At least you took that first year Japanese class this semester, I thought that was cute.” Shorter playfully smacked his arm,

“Practical, not cute! You both just lucked out speaking two of the same languages.” Ash defended, sinking back on Eiji’s side, “Then what will you guys be doing?”

“I’m staying here, I started school on the other side of the country for a reason.” Yut Lung sighed, resting his chin in his hand, it’s not like his family celebrated Christmas or anything.

Shorter pulled back his boyfriends braid, kissing the unveiled ear, “My family is in city, so we can have our own little Christmas here.”

He was stunned by the proposition but smiled soft, “That sounds perfect…”

“But let’s go out tonight, to celebrate being free from school.”

“Oh you are full of perfect ideas today.” Yut Lung stood, “I’ll just be a minute to get ready.”

Footsteps let upstairs and Shorter turned to his friend, “So, meeting the parents, huh?” He laughed, he never once thought of him as a family man.

“You know, I am a little nervous.” He mumbled, “There was only once where I really wanted someone to like me.”

“Was that Eiji.”

“Ok shut up, and yes”

“They’re going to love you because I love you.” Eiji laughed, hiding his warming face.

Yut Lung turned the corner to the living room, showing off his slim red dress. It was ankle length with a noticeable slit down the left leg showing off smooth legs. He adjusted the clasp boarding across his right side and up his neck.

Shorter gave a crude whistle as he got up to attend to his zipper in the back, “Are you going to put your hair down?”

“Do you like it down?” He smirked, toying with the ribbon.

“I do, especially when it’s all wavy from being in the braid.” Shorter tugged on his hand, grinning at his boyfriends teasing tone.

“Be safe out there, okay?” Eiji called over to them.

“Don’t worry, I’ll text Ash if we change locations. We might need to be picked up later if someone drinks too much.” Shorter smiled back at him, taking Yut Lung’s hand to lead him out the door.

“Hey, maybe I had something planned with Eiji.” Ash complained.

“He does not, we will try to stay awake!”

  
X

 

Shorter lead his boyfriend through Chinatown, telling him stories about his childhood living in the area. They slipped through the bouncer of his favourite club, being friends with not only the owner but doorman himself. It wasn’t the first time he was able to sneak both of them in underage to bars around the neighborhood. It was all very exhilarating for nineteen year old Yut Lung, sheltered from his own Chinatown in LA.

Once inside, the music pulsed through their bodies. Shorter called the bartender brother but there was no resemblance. He tossed them two drinks and Yut Lung downed it without asking. The alcohol only made him more clingy to his boyfriend’s arm, pulling him onto the dance floor.

His red dress didn’t give him much room to dance at all but he still had leeway to grind up against Shorters jeans. And Shorter had no concern of where his hands landed, grabbing handfuls on his hips. Yut Lung’s hair swung out of beat to the music mussing against their sweaty bodies.

It was dances and drinks later when they ended up against the dingy wall of the public bathroom. They fell into a stall as they heard someone else open the doors. Shorter had his hands pining his boyfriends wrists to graffiti, kissing up his neck how he knew he liked it. But at a split second Yut Lung changed his mind, trying to pull away from him, “Why aren’t we like Ash and Eiji?”

“What are you talking about?” Shorter asked with half lidded eyes, trying to focus on not primal actions.

“Don’t you love me?” Yut Lung’s voice began to crack, emotion washing over him, “Why don’t you love me like they love each other?!”

Shorter back up, letting go of his hold, “I do love you, Yut Lung, why do they matter?”

“I can’t be Eiji.” Yut Lung thrashed, contacting his balled fist to his boyfriend’s chest. It made no difference to him.

Shorter rubbed his temple, as a headache set in, “I’m too drunk for this.”

“Then obviously you don’t care!” He shouted at him as he took off through the club. Shorter tried to follow close but lost him quickly in the crowds.

He held his head as it felt ten pounds heavier, making the world gyrate. That was the quickest fight they had, he never did see them coming. Once outside he commended himself for that forward thinking and took out his cell phone. He threw some texts to his boyfriend, probably too incomprehensible to read but the thought was there. Leaning against the cold alley street, he called Ash.

“I hate you.”

“Shut up. Yut Lung got really pissed and ran off and I’m too drunk to find him.”

“Ugh. How pissed?” Ash asked, rolling over in bed knowing it wasn’t good.

“I didn’t really get it. He said he couldn’t be Eiji. I don’t know if he thinks I’m cheating or what.” Shorter sighed, trying to recall minutes ago.

“I’m on my way.”


	4. Chapter 4

Shoulders and limbs bumped against him, it slowed his movements more than the dress he regret wearing now. Street lights pierced out of the exit and he bolted to it. The fresh December air stung his face and cooled the sweat drenching him. Yut Lung stood there for a moment, taking in the urban environment. He didn’t know this part of town at all, he had only been there with Shorter and he didn’t want to think about him right now. 

 

Pain inside of him cloaked his heart, he knew Shorter never cared, he was only using him. He just had confirmed it. It all felt hazy but the stabbing sensation continued. He made it down a block or so before  bumping into a smaller stature. 

 

He glanced at the boy he ran into, stabilizing himself against the wall. He knew he looked pathetic, hair loose and sticking to his forehead. 

 

“Hey, aren’t you Shorter’s guy?” He accused, grabbing Yut Lung by the forearm, not that he was in any condition to move away.

 

Yut Lung covered his face with his hand, tears breaching his eyes, “Maybe… just leave me alone!” He would be more frightened if the kid was a little taller, or didn’t have a baby face.

 

“You shouldn’t be out this late…” The boy shifted uncomfortably watching Yut Lung try to keep himself together, “If you are Shorter’s, he wouldn’t let you be out alone.” 

 

“Why is some kid telling me what to do! Who even are you?” Yut Lung shouted louder than intended. 

 

“I’m Sing, I’m friends with Shorter. We grew up together.” Sing told him hoping it would calm him down, “I’m going to call him.” 

 

Yut Lung finally struggled away from him grip, stumbling back onto the pavement, “Shorter doesn’t want to see me!” 

 

Sing caught him before he hit the concrete and lead him back to the side of the building, “Why doesn’t he want to see you?” 

 

A pained expression crossed Yut Lung’s face as he slid down the wall, knowing he wouldn’t be able to stop his emotions if he tried. 

 

Sing sighed,  _ at least he won’t try to run if he’s sitting _ . He pulled out his phone and called Shorter to no answer. He sat down beside the boy and called Ash, knowing they were roommates. 

 

“Hello?” 

 

“Eiji?” Sing asked, he thought he dialed Ash’s phone. 

 

“Sing!” Eiji smiled on the other end, “Ash is just driving.”

 

“Oh, good. I found Shorter’s guy, Yut Lung? He’s really drunk. I’m sitting with him outside of this building.” Sing explained, “Shorter isn’t picking up.” 

 

“Okay, we were just on our way to find him. We will be right there.” 

 

Sing hung up the phone and looked over at Yut Lung who had his face in his hands. He crouched closer to him, “What’s wrong?” 

 

There was a long pause of Yut Lung regaining himself, hiccuping his sobs back. A hot red car pulled up in front of them and Eiji jumped out of the passenger seat. Concern splashed across his face when he came up to Yut Lung on the ground. He looked up to see his friend and roommate, his legs raising him up defensively. 

 

Anger washed over him, seeing his face now. Shorter was gone because of him, it was all Eiji’s fault that they could never work. Once Eiji was at arms reach Yut Lung’s body shook and he used the adrenaline from the night to shove him down to the concrete. 

 

A loud crack was heard where Eiji contacted the ground. Silence fell over the four of them as Ash pushed Yut Lung to the side. He fell back against Sing’s chest.

 

Ash was on full panic, not making a noise, not sure if he should touch him at all. A minute passed and Eiji opened his eyes, looking for Ash. They were blocking the sidewalk and people walked around them but no one seemed to care.

 

“Oh god… Eiji…” Ash could only exhale the air he kept in, “Babe say something to me.” 

 

“Ash…” 

 

“Good.” Ash smiled wearily at him, “Now stay awake, okay? I’m taking you to the hospital.” 

 

Eiji’s eyes widened as he vomited away from his boyfriend. Ash was sure he had a concussion. 

 

“Eiji? Are you okay?” Ash asked quickly, there was no good answer.

 

“I’m bleeding.” Eiji said reaching up to his head. 

 

“I know, just stay calm, I’ll fix it.” Ash hushed him, pulling his own shirt off and pressed it up to bloody spot in his hair, “Keep talking to me.” 

 

Ash carefully scooped up Eiji in his arms and Sing rushed to open the backseat door for him to lay his boyfriend down. 

 

Eiji continued to mumble inconsistently when Ash turned around to take in the man that harmed the one thing he loved, “What the fuck is wrong with you!?” He snarled, charging up to him. Sing easily interjected between them, holding onto Yut Lung. 

 

“Shut up!” Yut Lung struggled to get away from Sing’s grip, losing all strength he had, “Let me go!” 

 

Ash easily pushed his way through and took a chunk of Yut Lung’s precious hair in his fist, pulling him close, “I would drop you so fucking fast on this pavement harder than your pussy hands could if you didn’t mean so much to Shorter. Now get in the car.” 

 

Sing escorted him to the passenger side, buckling him in before stepping to see Ash’s usually stone face completely exposed with emotion. He waved him a thanks and had his phone to his ear. 

 

“Shorter, where are you? I have Yut Lung.”

 

...

 

“Okay, stay put, I’ll send Sing to get you. I have to take Eiji to the hospital, we will meet you there.” 

 

...

 

“I’ll tell you when you get there.” He glanced at the passenger side before hanging up. 

 


End file.
